transformers Cybertron: My Life
by Ms. Lady Prime
Summary: this is the life of my life if i were married to Optimus Prime. Soon i become a transformer so there will be spark bonding. Just read. First time so review. will have sexual content later.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Cybertron

My Life

"Optimus look out!" ,I yelled to my cybertronain husband. He was in a fight with Megatron, Leader of the Decipticons.

"well, well Prime she's pretty and carrying, you've been busy haven't you?", Meagtron sneered.

"that's none of your concern Megatron ," replied Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots.

"What my husband said," I yelled from my hiding spot behind a fallen riun rock.

"Husband Prime? She's your wife? What happen to Elita-One ,oh wait I killed her didn't I?," Megatron said with a smile.

"Shut your traps Megatron," I replied while looking at my husband to see burning fury in his optics, "Dear calm down. Its not your fault," I tried to say but he shut me up.

"Not now dear," he said back.

I felt hurt, he still misses Elita-One even when I'm pregnant with his daughter.

"Okay dear, I love you," I said in a whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Cybertron

Chapter 2

Note: I do not own any transformers. Just Mrs. Prime who will be named in further chapters. For now its Lady Prime. This is an armada story with Rad and Alexis married with a baby girl named Betty White. Carlos and Angie have a son name Petro Martinaz.

(Angie, Betty, Petro are my oc's)

**Optimus Pov**

I heard my wife say to calm down and it wasn't my fault that Megatron killed Elita-one. But I was beyond calming down. Megatron had a lust filled voice when he talked. He always wanted to harm me in the worst possible way.

"Dear I want you to go hide and stay out of sight alright?," I told my wife.

"Sure babe," she replied shrinking down in her spot behind the ruin rock.

"Enough talk prime. Lets go," Megatron said as we began to grapple.

**Lady prime's pov**

As I watch Megatron and my husband fight all I could do was watch and worry. 'I'm so useless ,' I thought to myself. If only I could transform to my cybertronian form I could help.

As I was being useless my lower abdomen began to hurt. Then my water broke. ' oh primus please not now of all places,' I thought. I quickly contacted Ratchet and told him what was happening.

**Back To Optimus's Pov**

"You haven't seen the last of me Prime," exclaimed Megatron.

With that he teleported away badly bruised. When at the moment I saw Ratchet, Red Alert, Scavenger, and pretty much all my autobots gather around.

"what's the problem men?," I asked.

"Your wife has gone into labor. Alexis and Angie are helping my holoform give birth to your child sir," says Ratchet. My thoughts were racing and I was panicking. I transformed and sent my holoform in to help with the birth. 'I just hope I'm not too late,' I thought.

**Lady prime's pov**

The pain was unnerving. Alexis and Angie were trying their best to calm me down but my little girl (advance tech.) was having none of it.

"Lady Prime I need you to push with all your might and more. Optimus will be here shortly," says Ratchet. I only nod my head because of all the movement in my belly. When I started to push I saw my husband come in and sit beside me. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Labor felt like something was getting ripped out of my chest. I was on the verge of passing out, but Ratchet says to stay awake.

Angie and Alexis have left to call their husbands and tell them the news. Then the pain stops and I hear a crying sound and look over at Optimus holding our baby girl, Celestial.

"You did well my dear. She looks exactly like you. The name celestial suits her very well doesn't it," my husband said.

"Help me up Prime I want to hold our daughter now," I said. He disappear after he gave her to me and lifted the little shack I was in.

"Autobots, This is Celestial Prime, my daughter," my husband introduces.

"And the Princess of Cybertron," Ratchet fills in. True Optimus is ruler of Cybertron and I'm Queen. That makes Celestial The Cybertroain princess.

**So sorry for the delay. I had trouble adding the new chapter. Hope yop loike. **


End file.
